


to swallow the sun

by four (three)



Series: homegrown (a sleepy bois collection) [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Families of Choice, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta, Techbur twins, Tommy-centric, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three/pseuds/four
Summary: Tommy doesn't realize how much he misses the sunlight until he does.-Tommy-centric observations about light and worthiness and brothers.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: homegrown (a sleepy bois collection) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	to swallow the sun

Wilbur's curls are umber in the setting sun. It slides through a crack in the stone and illuminates just him, letting the rest of them fall to shadow. Tommy's eyes follow the light and turn evermore to his brother. They are gathered here at the mouth of it, clambering like a colony of rats to enjoy those last moments of sunlight in safety. He wonders when they took to hiding and when it was no longer a conscious choice. 

Wilbur takes to the light like a beacon, and through him they feel its warmth. Seeing sunlight glance off the skin of their leader in a way torchlight cannot. Tommy knows how the light in Pogtopia hollows them all out around the eyes, makes them sallow and mean. Techno is the only one who seems immune. Shadows clung to him long before he made his way into their winding ravine. They bruise around his eyes. He is a greyscale portrait of Wilbur, defying the comparison in the unnatural blush of his hair and the red, red cloak he wears. Where the light adorns his brother, Techno consumes it. He pockets it like the golden ingots of his kin and saves it.

Tommy knows he saves it. 

One night, darkness pooled around him like ink. It spilled from the walls in water-logged script, taunting him with the lost declaration. The words that drove him here to this pit, that kept Wilbur preoccupied with everything but him.   
A shadow moved in the corner of his eye and Tommy ducked his head beneath his quilt like the child he wished he wasn't. The spirit revealed itself with soft, tentative footsteps. The sound was incongruous with the man that Tommy saw when he lifted back the corner of his blanket. Techno held himself timidly, his pale neck bent to account for the low ceiling. Gold adornments caught golden light, precious evidence of his brother's covetous nature. The light that spilled from his hand was no torch, feeding hungrily on wood, but a blooming lantern. It was like the ones strung from the ceiling of the ravine, but appropriated like this, closer and so so warm, Tommy didn't recognize it. 

"I was sleeping, you know." He grunted, trying to keep his eyes from the thing. 

Techno made a noise of indifference. His black eyes ran over the make-shift room. Techno looked at everything as though he might one day possess it, as though assessing it of worth. Tommy was reminded of a dragon and its hoard. His brother's gaze landed on him, and Tommy shuffled to sit up on his bed. He wondered quietly if Techno thought he was worth much. It didn't matter. He would never belong to Techno as he does Wilbur. He doesn't want to.

"Can you piss off? I can smell your brooding and it's bad for my health." 

"I don't smell." Techno said, mouth curled in petty disagreement. "And you weren't sleeping. You snore, we all know when you're sleeping."

Tommy's face flushed. "Fuck you. I don't snore." 

"And you're not scared of the dark either." Techno said and Tommy didn't like that one bit. He swung a leg out from under the covers and got ready to throttle him. As if to spite his effort, Techno left. The sweep of his cape stirred up dust and in his place was the lantern. With no gold to catch, it washed his room in a flickering warmth. Tommy stared into it, ignoring what he knew of staring into light.   
He wondered how it looked on him. Did it sit like laurels or vanish into him?

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please let me know what you think and if you have any requests drop em in comments :) i'm on twitter and most other places @moncuries.
> 
> dont forget to leave a kudos if you read!


End file.
